


Im Not Sorry

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song: Sorry Not Sorry, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Really short Deceit Sanders oneshot to clear your skin from nasties :p





	Im Not Sorry

 

(Art by me)

 

 

**"I'm ~~Not~~ Sorry"**

 

A soft beat played through the mind-scape, capturing the attention of the four traits.

"What is that?" Virgil was the first to ask, surprisingly without his headphones on.

Roman and Patton looked up cluelessly, and Logan frowned and stood up to listen where it was coming from. "Hmm." He added. The music slowly elevated, getting louder and the lyrics becoming clearer.

Roman gasped. "Oh my god that's Demi Lovato." He sighed. "Such a queen."

Virgil squinted at him questionably.

Before Roman could place the name of the song, it's sound blasted through the air. Virgil ducked under his arms, scanning the area for any sight of the music playing culprit. A darkly dressed black and yellow figure jumped up from behind them, mouthing the lyrics and pumping his fist in the air.

"BABY I'M SORRY," Deceit shrugged to the music. "I'M NOT SORRY!" Everyone frowned at him as he repeated the lyrics. "BEING  _SO_   _BAD_  GOT ME FEELING  _SO GOOD._ " He grinned evilly to the song, holding two thumbs up as he continued to dance. He leapt on to the table before the others had the chance to scold him. "SHOWING YOUR WORTH LIKE I KNOW THAT I WOULD!"

Roman pulled out his sword threateningly as Deceit repeated the chorus, Logan looking slightly annoyed and Virgil growling in his seat. "FEELING INSPIRED 'CAUSE THE TABLES HAVE TURNED" Deceit sang, spinning the table he stood on, enough to throw Roman off, and he escaped his wrath. "YEA I'M A FIRE AND I KNOW THAT IT  _BURNS_!" Deceit smirked one last time before disappearing in a burst of flames, leaving behind a note covered with ash and embers.

Roman got up from the floor flustered and dizzy from being thrown off the table, while Logan approached the note. Virgil stepped over Roman carelessly to peer over Logan's shoulders, but Patton stopped to help him up.

"I'm sorry :)~" Logan read out loud, opening the note carefully. Patton raised his eyebrows at the apology, but Virgil only grunted in disbelief.

Virgil's assumptions became reality as Logan looked at the inside of the note, reading it out with a monotone voice. "I'm  _not_  sorry :)~" It read, with the not crossed out with a single straight line through the middle and two lines drawn above the smiley face to turn its expression into a scowl.

Virgil scoffed and left the group to go back to his seat, Patton pouted and Roman set his hand on his hip sassily. "Seriously? That's what he came down here for?" He asked incredulously.

"Apparently so." Logan replied bluntly setting the note back down on the table. The pair sat back down in their seats, leaving Patton to stare at the note.

Patton tried his hardest to fight the feeling he was feeling, telling himself it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. "He tried." Patton decided, letting forgiveness wash over him. "He just needs to try harder." He nodded confidently and sat back down with the others as well, keeping Deceit in the back of his thoughts.

\---

Deceit watched silently from a distance, sighing to himself. "Good enough." He turned on his heel and returned to his room, plotting (not so) evilly in his bed, doodling pictures of snakes as he stroked the one wrapped around his neck. "You understand don't you?" He asked the dangerous, noodle-like pet.

The snake flicked its tongue with a blank stare.

"I knew you would." Deceit smiled.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> why are all my oneshots rlly short and bad xd
> 
> also the snake Deceit has (the one in the artwork too) is a ball python that's either a firefly or a pastel enchi morph ^~^


End file.
